Betrayal Of The Sweeps
Unicron's Head Inside this once-proud head, a larger chamber opens before you. It is dimly lit by violet-tinged starlight, with shadowed tunnels and crevices that lead to unknown regions. There is an almost expectant stillness in the air. Those with much to fear from Unicron might imagine a faraway voice carried upon the silence, whispering threats from beyond the grave. But those who had a different experience with the Chaos Bringer might hear a word of reassurance echoing in the dim chamber. Any tunnels that might lead beyond this chamber have been collapsed by the explosion that took Unicron's life. This quiet chamber of remembrance is all that is left of the mighty Unicron. Goldpaver elicits a spark from his neck. Galvatron, seated upon his mighty throne, stares down at the remains of Goldpaver. "Tell me Goldpaver!" he booms. "Tell me of what you saw in that terrible moment in the temporal shift as your mind shattered. Tell me of the secrets of the Black Book of Primus, and why Cyclonus denies me the knowledge" The modest collection of fingers and thumb begin to tap sporadically against the platform on which they lay. Tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap. Goldpaver's half-slagged lips part and quiver, like a fish gasping for water. Another spark comes from the raw, severed wires hanging from his neck-stump. "..tHe ZzZeCrEtZz... I hAvE zZzEeN iT. I HaVe LoOkEd iNtO tHe TiMe ZzZtReAm.. FAlZe... FaLzE! fAlZe Iz OuR hIzToRy. ThE lIeZzZ hAve OvErCoMe UzZ.. ThErE iZ mOrE tHaN mEeTzZ tHe EyE... AgAiN..." Galvatron stands from his thone and descends the short steps to pace around Goldpaver's table, as if a surgeon examining an autopsy. "WHAT is fake, Goldpaver?" he hisses. "Even MY infinite patience wears thin. I must know the secrets your broken mind holds, I must possess the power of the knowledge, for that power would set me up above the GODS!" The blank, blackened optical lenses reflect nothing. Blind is Galvatron's audience. Blind is the prophet. The physical world has been cordoned off so that he may see the truth behind it. To answer Galvatron, the head of Goldpaver has only this to hiss in reply, "QuInTeZzOn.. NeVeR tRuZt.. ThE cHilDrEn Of LoZt QuIntEzZaAaA....." "Riddles!" Galvatron snarls, slapping the edge of the table upon which Goldpaver lies. "Riddles and LIES Goldpaver, I can see why Cyclonus tried to have you destroyed. Is this the face of the future, covered in a cobweb of half-truths and deception? So be it!" The Lord of the Decepticons places both hands on the edge of the table, and nods to several technicians. "One way or another Goldpaver, you will tell me all that you know. One way or another." Technician Scorpicon, the lavender jet with a two-pronged 'stinger' mounted to his helmet, steps up. "Er.. Lord Galvatron?" He asks, his voice shivering in fear. "We... We've plumbed his engrams, sir. Ever since he was brought here last cycle. There's.. nothing there, my Lord! Whatever secrets Goldpaver holds.. they're locked -here-." Scorpicon points a shaky finger at the exposed, pulsing laser-core in Goldpaver's torso-hunk. "The philosophy behind laser-core extraction is.. highly experimental. The techniques needed for it so precise. Such knowledge is limited to only a bare few, O Terrible One! Knowledge that I do not possess.." Goldpaver's hand taps against the platform once more. Walking into the chamber, Scourge shows no fear, not of this place and it's history, nor of Galvatron as he spots him. However he looks around, noting exactly where everyone is. Given recent events, Scourge is well aware that this is not as safe a place for anyone, even the Sweep commander, as some might expect. After taking in the chamber, and noting each and every Decepticon present, Scourge turns his gaze first to Goldpaver, considering him for a moment. Then it is to Galvatron that he looks, assessing the Decepticon leaders form, and how it carries itself, the stance, the experession. There isn't a detail that Scourge doesn't examine and file away to contemplate at a later time. "Galvatron, you put credibility in what appears to be the rambling of a fool? Or is there something about him that I'm not yet aware of?" Strangely, there's no title used to Galvatron, no honorific. And while polite, there's no subjugation present in Scourges tone. Sunder follows his Pack-Leader, curious as to what has been going on. He'd received a curious long-range transmission from the one called Goldpaver, and intends to know the meaning of it. But for now he lets Scourge do all the talking. No sense in making matters worse. Galvatron gives a soft growl of frustration. "I do not like to be kept waiting Scorpicon, you know this." He turns to glare at the Decepticon with terrible crimson optics. "Find me such a mechanoid who can perform the procedure, or I will have you smelted down and the parts used to construct someone who CAN." Slowly he turns back to regard the remains of Goldpaver with disdain. "But for now, riddles is all we may get." And then Scourge enters, and Galvatron's head snaps up as he scowls, the cannon on his arm starting to hum softly along with his anger. "SCOURGE!" he roars, pointing a finger at the errant Sweep. "You FORGET yourself. Do not dare to question me or my motives. Remember your origins, you exist to serve me and me ALONE!" Technician Scorpicon whimpers and falls back a step. "Yes, Great and Terrible One!" He bows quickly before retreating into the background. Scourge's optics narrow, "I exist to serve the Decepticon Empire, and to serve the true leader of that Empire. And I would never question Lord Galvatrons motives, but seek the information to ensure the success of his schemes." The pathetic technician is ignored, though Scourge is well aware that he knows one Decepticon that probably could perform what Galvatron requests. However he isn't planning on mentioning that for now. Sunder glances at the technician, but turns his attention mainly to Scourge and Galvatron. He wants to see what will happen next. "I AM the Decepticon Empire!" Galvatron glowers, picking up Goldpaver's dessicated head and gazing at the dead optics, before dropping it back on the table with a clang. "The Decepticon Empire is not one of mewling weaklings to be wrapped in blankets Scourge, it is a cold and terrible thing to behold. Whatever this imposter who calls himself Megatron claims, his motives are clear. He intends to /weaken/ the Empire, to eat it away from inside like turbomaggots inside a carcass." CLANG! is the sound Goldpaver's head makes when it hits the table. Perhaps that triggers something.. The LATE Goldpaver transmits the voice of Galvatron, "The Decepticon Empire is not one of mewling weaklings to be wrapped in blankets Scourge, it is a cold and terrible thing to behold. Whatever this imposter who calls himself Megatron claims, his motives are clear. He intends to /weaken/ the Empire, to eat it away from inside like turbomaggots inside a carcass." Scrapper says, "How do you figure that?" Scourge says, "And what if Megatron is what he says he is, a copy from before Unicron. Removed from the humanised body and given form. And then, what if you are what was left, without your past, with only memories not the emotions. Would you truely be what you once were? Would you truely be the Galvatron I would follow into battle, would kill for, commit genocide in the name of. That I would die for." Scourges clawed hand flexes slightly. "I would think not. The Decepticon Empire is not one individual, even one as powerful and great as Lord Galvatron. The Empire is what serves the might of Lord Galvatron, as he was in his glory. As I hope he will be once again. But as you most certainly do not seem to be." Sunder stands quietly, awaiting Galvatron's reaction. Goldpaver buzzes one last pearl of truth, "ThE pRoTeCtOr Iz ThE eMpIrE. lOzT in TiMe. LoZt In TiMe. HeHaHAhaEhEHahAHAHahAHahAhaA!!!" Scourge transmits his own response, from the same location as Goldpaver, "And what if Megatron is what he says he is, a copy from before Unicron. Removed from the humanised body and given form. And then, what if you are what was left, without your past, with only memories not the emotions. Would you truely be what you once were? Would you truely be the Galvatron I would follow into battle, would kill for, commit genocide in the name of. That I would die for." There is a pause. "I would think not. The Decepticon Empire is not one individual, even one as powerful and great as Lord Galvatron. The Empire is what serves the might of Lord Galvatron, as he was in his glory. As I hope he will be once again. But as you most certainly do not seem to be." D-56 Ramjet asides to Scrapper, "You're the technical one. If Scourge gets slagged, does one of the Sweeps just step up and take on the name?" Scrapper asides to Ramjet, "It is like the Earth insect Queen bee, yes." D-56 Ramjet says, "Huh. Wonder how many Scourges we've gone through." Scourge says, "None. Unlike some, I am the original me." Galvatron glances down impassively at Goldpaver, before looking up to Scourge again. His voice is cold, hard, grating. But quiet. "Scourge. You dare to trifle in things you do not understand. Do not forget who you are - the body of a dead, useless Decepticon who was remolded by Unicron himself, body and soul for one purpose and one purpose only: to SERVE me as my huntsman. You were not created to think, it does not become you." His cannon glows with power somewhat. "You speak of knowing me, and yet this is our first meeting since my resurrection. You are a FOOL to believe the prattling tales of weaklings Scourge. When I bring my wrath and fury down upon the Autobots, you will either be standing at my side, or you will be burning in the smelting pools." A small smile crosses his face. "Oh, and Scourge. DO NOT DENY ME AGAIN!" He raises his cannon arm, and fires a light, punishment blast at the sweep, just like the good old days. Galvatron unleashes his Arm Cannon attack on Scourge, striking no one. In the past Scourge might have refrained from trying to dodge the attack. Partially out of loyalty to Galvatron, to permit his errors to be punished, and partially because it would stave off the possibility a greater attack. Not to say that trying to dodge an attack, even half-hearted on from Galvatron is easy even by Scourges standards. But this time, Scourge is ready, and not willing to take the hit without objection. Leaping into the air he lets the blast strike the ground just behind where he was standing. "In time, when we crush the Autobots, I will be at the side of Lord Galvatron. But at the side of the whole and intact Lord Galvatron, who knows that unbridled fury has it's place." Scourge begins to shift into his Sweepcraft mode, "But as for you, at best you are an incomplete portion of the far far greater whole. Nothing more than a loose cannon that is risking the destruction of the Empire by your actions. A faint echo of the greatest Decepticon to ever live. Nothing more." With that, Scourge kicks his engines on and departs with considerable haste. Sunder does not wait; he also transforms and departs with his Pack-Leader. As Galvatron lets Scourge depart, he simply stares down at the body of Goldpaver, lifting up the ruined helmet once more. "It seems I will need a new Sweep leader" he muses to himself, as he turns to watch the monitors Goldpaver's head is lifted up. He says nothing.